


Dream Chaser [ Two Shot ]

by VarelaDCampbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarelaDCampbell/pseuds/VarelaDCampbell
Summary: El trabajo de Allen en el mundo de los humanos es simple y complejo a la vez: en leyendas es conocido como Dream Chaser y es el que ayuda a quienes tienen insomnio a dormir plácidamente, a ahuyentar a los monstruos escondidos en los armarios de los niños, destruir las pesadillas y crear los sueños más hermosos.
Relationships: Road Kamelot/Allen Walker
Kudos: 3





	1. 01 - El equilibrio

El joven de cabellos blancos saltaba de techo en techo con agilidad, acompañado de la luz de la luna llena. Se detuvo en la torre más alta de una catedral cerca de las campanas, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa y los ojos color plata observaron su creación: un sueño idílico en donde el niño de cabello castaño y curioso mechón turquesa volaba en el aire como por arte de magia sobre la ciudad de París, rodeado de ballenas, delfines y peces que brillaban como estrellas y jugaban con él; en plena euforia, riendo y disfrutando del viento.

La misión de Allen dentro de aquel sueño había terminado. Con su mente y un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un portal con formas geométricas que irradiaba luz blanca. Al atravesarlo se encontró en la habitación del infante que ahora dormía plácidamente. Tomó la manta a la orilla de la cama y cubrió con esmero al menor para luego abandonar el lugar que estaba dentro de un orfanato en alguna parte de Francia.

Afuera la luna también brillaba en pleno invierno, su cuerpo igual. Sus saltos eran largos, casi como si la gravedad no tuviera efecto en su cuerpo. Y es que, de hecho, tenía la habilidad de reducir la gravedad a su alrededor para igualarla a la de la luna.

Su propósito en el mundo de los humanos es simple y complejo a la vez: en leyendas es conocido como Dream Chaser y su trabajo es el de ayudar a quienes tienen insomnio a dormir plácidamente, ahuyentar a los monstruos escondidos en los armarios de los niños, destruir las pesadillas y crear los sueños más hermosos.

Niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos… todos en el transcurso de su vida han tenido múltiples pesadillas, pero Allen es quien lleva noches tranquilas a sus mentes.

Su existencia fue producto de la cara brillante de la luna y el dios Morfeo, creado tras la aparición de los humanos en la tierra. Siempre al caer la noche, y con la primera estrella brillando en el cielo es cuando su trabajo da inicio.

En su rostro lleva una marca rojiza cubriendo su ojo izquierdo que a veces oculta tras una máscara plateada, su brazo se transforma en una espada gigante que le permite luchar contra los monstruos de las pesadillas y su escudo es una capa blanca que controla a voluntad.

En otra parte del mundo, su próximo objetivo de la noche estaba a la vista. Una adolescente de cabellos verdes dormía intranquila, con una perlada capa de sudor en su frente y el ceño claramente fruncido.

—Ark… —Allen murmura y logra ingresar a su sueño.

Ella lloraba desconsolada en medio de un bosque tenebroso y lleno de niebla, sin poder dar un paso ya que sus piernas estaban rotas. Veía a lo lejos como unos lobos mordían y golpeaban a su hermano, estaban a punto de matarlo.

—¡No!... ¡Komui! ¡Déjenlo en paz! —gritaba en medio del llanto, con la voz quebrada. La joven china se arrastró por el suelo llenando su hermoso vestido púrpura con lodo, ramas y su propia sangre, pero con cada avance, el camino parecía volverse aún más largo.

—Lenalee… ¡Por favor, ayúdame! —se escuchaban los gritos de su hermano, cubriendo su rostro para que los colmillos de los lobos no lo lastimaran más. Ellos eran producto de la pesadilla, no eran reales, pero no lo veía así la joven cuyos ojos amatistas derramaban cientos de lágrimas.

A Allen no le gustaba ver a los humanos sufrir. Trataría de ayudarla lo más pronto posible y crear un sueño que la hiciera llorar de alegría.

Sin embargo, al primer paso dentro del bosque su cuerpo reaccionó y se movió antes de ser golpeado por una vela gigante, reconociéndola de inmediato. Esta se incrustó en el suelo y la llama creció en su dirección. Allen se envolvió en su capa para evitar el ataque pero unas cadenas aparecieron mágicamente, amordazándolo junto con su capa.

Fue elevado hasta el cielo, quedando de cabeza frente a la silueta de su contraparte.

—Buenas noches, mi querido Allen.

—No son muy buenas para mí, Road… y menos para esa chica —contestó frunciendo el ceño por la intromisión, aunque sabía que la intención de la oji ámbar no era la de lastimarlo pero sí la de jugar con esa humana.

La mencionada soltó una risilla, se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla pálida de Allen.

—No pude evitarlo, ella es tan hermosa… y encontré la pesadilla perfecta cuando vi lo cercana que es con su hermano —replicó, flotando con la ayuda de una sombrilla mágica. Su piel era morena y su vestimenta era algo infantil; con un vestido negro holgado, medias de rayas blanco y negro y un abrigo purpura bastante pomposo en la zona del cuello. Disfrutaba de una paleta de dulce, con un rostro angelical y mirada inocente que contrastaba con los alaridos roncos, gruñidos y llanto de la escena sobre el suelo.

Al contrario de él, Road surgió del lado oscuro de la luna. Tiene la capacidad de crear pesadillas, parálisis del sueño e insomnio. Para ella, los humanos son simples juguetes con los que puede divertirse. Le encanta ver su verdadera naturaleza a través de sueños surrealistas y sus reacciones ante espectros, bestias, estrés y situaciones que volverían loca hasta la persona más cuerda.

No estaban seguros de quién fue el primero en ser creado por la luna, pero a pesar de ser “enemigos” en los sueños de los humanos, ellos tenían respeto mutuo y un lazo bastante fuerte.

El albino se liberó de las ataduras en su cuerpo con facilidad al activar su espada. Bajó con rapidez y con un ataque de largo alcance cortó por la mitad a las bestias peludas que lastimaban a los hermanos.

Los ojos de la joven peliverde se quedaron fijos en la figura delicada de Allen, dando una sensación de paz. Él la miró y sonrió— Todo estará bien ahora. Dulces sueños, Lenalee —dijo mientras con su mano tocaba el suelo y aquel bosque tenebroso se convertía en la sala de su casa, en plena Navidad. Rodeada de regalos y con un vestido nuevo, finalmente sintió una alegría inmensa inundando su pecho.

—Lenalee, es hora de abrir los regalos —escuchó la voz de su hermano Komui, entrando a la sala con un vaso de leche y un robot adornado con un lazo.

—Feliz navidad, Komui —replicó ella, llorando de felicidad.

Cuando Allen logró su cometido, buscó con la mirada a Road sin poder encontrarla. Salió del sueño y voló a lo largo de la ciudad de Hong Kong hasta que la halló sentada en el techo de un ferry que navegaba sobre un río cercano. Los humanos no podían verlos en el mundo real, solamente en el de los sueños.

—Es raro que interrumpas mi trabajo, ¿sucede algo? —pregunta con calma cuando aterrizó.

—Destruiste mi mejor creación de esta noche —Road hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos simulando estar molesta— Eres malo.

—¿Soy malo, eh?… y lo dice quien crea pesadillas —comentó con una sonrisa lúdica haciendo que la más baja lo viera molesta, sacando la lengua con burla y escondiendo el rubor en su rostro ya que le encantaba escuchar reír al albino.

El semblante de Allen cambió a uno más suave y de su mano izquierda creó una flor blanca que puso frente al rostro de la morena.

Road lo miró sorprendida por su repentina acción y como si fuera un delicado objeto de cristal la tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo el aroma dulce salir de los pétalos.

Mientras estaba distraída, Allen se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente— Buenas noches a ti también, Road —musitó, sonriendo complacido tras el ahora notorio sonrojo en su cara. Pasaron un momento uno al lado del otro contemplando los fuegos artificiales por las festividades y las luces de la hipnotizante ciudad antes de volver a sus trabajos.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈


	2. 02 - Cualquier cosa

Allen se encontraba luchando junto al protagonista de la siguiente pesadilla, un chico pelirrojo en cuyo sueño era atacado por una horda de zombies y una serpiente de fuego que brotaban de un gigantesco libro mágico.

Parecía que aquel joven de ojo esmeralda caía cada vez más en la desesperación. Un escritor que vio como de la tinta derramada salían toda clase de abominaciones creadas por sus manos al escribir en el mundo real. Su obra maestra se había vuelto en su contra; los zombies eran la representación de los ejecutivos de la editorial gritando insultos y burlándose de su último libro publicado.

El albino peleaba contra la serpiente, pero por más que cortara al animal, este se regeneraba al instante y producía fuertes daños a su alrededor, incluso generando una segunda cabeza envuelta en llamas, duplicando sus ataques.

Allen tenía heridas en su brazo y abdomen, su capa estaba rasgada y su labio estaba partido. En vez de sangre carmesí, el líquido era tan plateado como ver mercurio brotando de sus venas.

La tarea de acabar con esa pesadilla debió ser fácil, pero había algo esa noche que lo estaba afectando y que lo había hecho vulnerable.

Un eclipse lunar en el mundo real.

Al estar cubierta por la sombra de la tierra, la luna se llena de oscuridad. Por ende, el poder de Road se hace más fuerte y el de Allen se debilita por la falta de luz. Él era consciente de eso, pero su deber superaba a su temor y lo hizo pelear con determinación.

Gritaba sintiendo el dolor de cada hueso en su cuerpo romperse al recibir el impacto de la serpiente, acorralándolo entre el suelo y las llamas infernales. Su capa estaba severamente dañada y podía hacer muy poco contra el ataque que comenzaba a quemar su piel.

No muy lejos aquel joven pelirrojo, llamado Lavi, peleaba contra una copia de él mismo que buscaba apuñalar su corazón con una daga. La sonrisa macabra de su reflejo estaba tan concentrada en hacerle daño que fue sólo hasta que el grito de Allen se escuchó a lo lejos, que su cuerpo quedó estático.

La imitación de aquel humano era en realidad Road, que no se había percatado del verdadero peligro que corría Allen. Regresó a su forma real y fue entonces que en su mirada se llenó de angustia.

Allen estaba cediendo ante las llamas cuando la serpiente fue brutalmente atacada por una lluvia de velas. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Road llevó ambas manos en dirección al monstruo y lo destruyó con el masivo poder que poseía en el momento. Con un movimiento de su sombrilla deshizo la ilusión, dejando a Lavi inconsciente, pero libre de la pesadilla.

En el mundo real, la oji ámbar se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo herido del albino. Hacía muchas décadas que no sentía miedo y el temor de perder a Allen frente a sus ojos. Incrementó el tamaño de su sombrilla para colocar su cuerpo malherido y salir del apartamento del humano, elevándose hasta las nubes.

El eclipse estaba por terminar, pero Road temió que la luz de la luna llegara demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

—Allen... ¡Allen, despierta! —comenzó a llorar, tan desconsolada como una niña pequeña. De sus lágrimas caían diminutos diamantes que se perdían con el viento.

¿Por qué fue tan imprudente? Pensaba, llena de preocupación y sintiendo como la luna le arrancaba la mitad de su alma con cada respiro débil del joven entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos estaban escondidos entre el flequillo de su cabello para no ver la falta de brillo en los de Allen.

La sombra finalmente se esfumó, dejando ver una espléndida luna llena. En contraste, sobre las nubes se escuchaba el sollozo de Road. Lo había perdido, esta vez para siempre.

O así iba a ser... hasta que sintió que una mano limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Allen consciente y con una tenue sonrisa.

—Estoy... bie-

—¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! —le gritó, haciéndolo respingar. La morena de ojos ámbar comenzó a golpear su pecho. Allen tuvo que sujetar ambas manos, acercándose al rostro que ladeaba su mirada y resoplaba como una rabieta.

—Eres un tonto... imprudente... idiota... —Road balbuceaba, sorbiendo sus mocos y sintiendo que su corazón nuevamente subió a su pecho al escuchar la respiración de Allen.

No la dejó continuar, ya que el junto sus labios, tomándola por sorpresa. Soltó sus manos y dejo que bajaran hasta reposar en sus hombros. La sujetaba de la cintura, en medio de un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos.

—Gracias por salvarme —le dijo, pegando su frente a la contraria. Road cerró los ojos y lanzó un pesado suspiro.

—Creí que te había perdido para siempre. No te metas en un sueño mientras hay un eclipse —regañó, sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas llegando a sus ojos.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, es mi deber proteger a los humanos —no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y sentir cómo las manos de Road se aferraban a su capa con fuerza.

—Es la primera vez que destruyes algo que creaste —comentó de nuevo el albino pasados unos minutos, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba dentro de un sueño sino en el mundo real y muy por encima de las nubes. Road deshizo el abrazo y terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Si con eso puedo salvarte, puedo destruir hasta la misma luna... —respondió con una sonrisa de alivio y siendo ella la que inicio un nuevo beso, que fue de inmediato correspondido.

Definitivamente no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño a Allen, aun si tuviera que luchar contra sus propias pesadillas o el dios que los creó.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**_Dream Chaser_ ** **By Varela D. Campbell** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holo there!
> 
> Adoro el Yullen, es mi OTP por excelencia, pero también soy multishipper. No tengo NOTPs y soy bastante abierta a crakships como ya se habrán dado cuenta con mi amor por el Lavi X Alma.
> 
> En un inicio fue el OS de Innocent Eyes con Nea/Mana x Pasta, y ahora llegó el turno del Rollen. Sigo en mi etapa experimental con este lindo Two Shot enfocado en DGM AU de fantasía. Quien sabe qué les traiga a futuro, quizás un One Shot Link x Allen, o Lavi x Lenalee. Acepto sugerencias… ;)
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Dream Chaser By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


End file.
